


put on a show

by bfys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Grinding, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lapdance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfys/pseuds/bfys
Summary: Lance is tied to a chair and Keith makes sure to give him a show that he won't ever forget.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	put on a show

The ropes tying Lance’s arms and legs to the chair are study. They’re not too tight, but when he gives an experimental tug, they show no signs of coming loose.

“Ready?” Keith asks as if Lance has any say in the matter. He’s stuck to this chair, half naked, completely at Keith’s mercy. To be honest, he’s already starting to regret agreeing to this because in this position, he really can’t do anything. Even still, he nods to give confirmation.

Off to the side, Keith puts on music in the background, a slow beat to help set the mood and filthy lyrics to build up anticipation. It works because just watching Keith walk over to him, body swaying to the song, has heat shooting down between Lance’s legs, his cock stirring in his pants.

He watches as if he’s under a spell, completely captivated, as Keith rubs his own hands all over his body. The buttons on his shirt come apart, exposing the entirety of his neck and collarbones, and all Lance can think about is the growing desire to press his lips against Keith’s skin, sucking until there’s a mark.

Keith continues to feel himself over his clothes, sliding his hands down to the bottom of his shirt. He lifts it up slowly, showing off smooth skin inch by inch, higher and higher, and hooks the fabric in his mouth to prevent his shirt from falling back down. Like this, his nipples are on display for Lance to see; it’s absolute torture to be forced to watch as Keith pinches them between his fingers when Lance isn’t allowed to touch anything himself.

“Lance…” The soft moan that escapes Keith’s mouth as he teases his nipples has Lance swallowing hard. He tugs against his bindings in futile attempt. It’s a game of seduction and Lance has already given up on winning.

“Fuck, baby,” he whimpers. “Take it off.”

Raising his arms, Keith pulls the shirt over his head and discards it on the ground. Then he walks over to the other side of the chair, closing the distance between them, and leans down to kiss Lance’s neck from the back. His hands slide down the front of Lance’s bare chest, latching on to his nipples and playing with them between his fingers. Lance reacts by leaning into the touch, grunting at how sensitive his nipples are.

Sliding all the way down his chest and stomach, Keith traces the outline of his cock through the pants, feeling the bulge beneath his hand. He applies some pressure on it, palming him, and Lance lets out a soft moan in response.

Walking back to the front, he straddles Lance, hovering right above the obvious tent in his pants, looking satisfied with himself. “Did you get hard already just from that?”

Lance grits his teeth, using all his willpower to resist the urge to buck his hips up to meet Keith’s. “You’re such a tease.”

Keith only grins, admiring how Lance’s pupils are blown wide, how his chest is heaving from their proximity. He turns around to face away from him, then bends over so that the fabric of his pants is pulled even tighter, his ass shamelessly lowering to make contact with Lance’s cock. Rotating his hips, he rubs against Lance’s erection before changing to mimic a riding motion, sliding up and down.

All of this is slowly driving him insane—the friction, the naughty view, the promise of something more hidden underneath layers of clothing. When Keith twists his body to look back at him, still grinding deliciously against his cock, Lance almost forgets how to breathe.

“Are you going to come in your pants like a horny teenager? Make a mess of yourself right here?” Keith grinds down on him harder, faster. The delicious slide of their skin through the fabric has Lance tilting his head back, panting.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he gasps, raising his hips as much as he can to chase his approaching orgasm. His thoughts are hazy, completely taken over by instinct as he ruts himself against Keith. It feels _so good_. “I’m—I’m close—”

And just like that, Keith pulls away, stepping back out of reach. The moan of protest that leaves Lance’s mouth is downright embarrassing, but he can’t stop himself from searching for more friction, wanting to bring himself over the edge. He can see Keith smirking at him and Lance knows that he probably looks flustered and desperate and absolutely wrecked, but he had been _so close_. It isn’t _fair_ that Keith gets to tease him however he wants when Lance can’t even move his hands, bound tightly to the chair.

“Not yet,” Keith says, practically mocking him. He unzips Lance’s pants and drags it down to his ankles, but avoids touching him anymore than he needs to. “You can hold out a bit longer, can’t you?”

Lance lets out a broken sob, still coming down from the high of his almost-orgasm earlier. It’s a bit better now that his pants is removed, but still, he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. Ultimately though, it’s not like he has a choice.

The sound of metal catches his attention and Lance raises his eyes to see Keith unclipping the buckle of his belt. It’s intoxicating, the way Keith’s slender fingers work to remove the clasp, sliding the belt out from the slots, then fidgeting with the button on his jeans until it comes loose. Lance swallows in anticipation of what’s to come because he can already see the bulge of Keith’s cock from underneath the clothing, strained and no doubt fully hard.

But Keith is not in a mood to go fast today. He takes his time, unzipping his pants agonizingly slow, swirling his hips to the music in a way that’s almost hypnotic. His hands play with the waistband, slipping under it teasingly, pulling it down little by little but never enough to give Lance the visual he wants.

Eventually, Keith has gotten his pants low enough to reveal the v-line of his crotch and Lance swears he starts to salivate just knowing that he’s not the only one aroused right now. Keith slides a hand beneath his jeans and palms himself, sighing with content, getting himself off while keeping the best parts hidden from view.

“Keith, come on,” Lance whines, frustrated at how much Keith is drawing this out.

Hands moving back out to hook his fingers on the waistband, Keith slides his jeans down, stepping out of them as his cock springs up in full view. He smirks at the sound Lance makes, eager and desperate, before wrapping a hand around himself and begins stroking. Throwing his head back, he makes a show of pleasuring himself, his free hand moving back up to pinch it his nipples.

Lance can’t do anything but watch, eyes tracking every one of Keith’s movements as he pumps himself, hips thrusting upward into his own hand. He’s a sight to see, eyes closed shut and mouth hanging slightly open, giving himself in to the bliss. With each lewd moan that comes out of Keith’s mouth, Lance’s own cock throbs painfully between his legs.

If Lance didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought that Keith has forgotten about him entirely. He looks so lost in pleasure and so fucking _hot_ ; under any other circumstances, Lance would gladly take the opportunity to watch Keith masturbate. But right now, all he wants is those hands on _his_ cock, wants Keith to come closer and stop ignoring him so that he can reach his release too.

 _“A-ah,”_ Keith gasps. He’s picking up the pace now, strokes quickening, the sound of his hand sliding up and down echoing throughout the room. It doesn’t take long before he’s out of breath, filthy sounds escaping his mouth with every tug, reduced to a quivering mess. He swipes his thumb expertly over the tip of his cock and moans Lance’s name, voice low and rough.

“Jesus.” Lance grits his teeth. This is _torture._

And then Keith pauses mid-thrust, chest heaving like he just barely managed to stop in time before reaching his climax. When he opens his eyes again, the look he gives Lance is downright sinful—so filled with lust that it makes Lance visibly swallow at what he does next.

Keith lowers himself to the floor on all fours and Lance’s cock automatically twitches helplessly when he starts to _crawl_ toward him. It shouldn’t make him this turned on but he can’t stop the fresh wave of arousal that spreads throughout his body as Keith places one hand in front of the other, never breaking eye contact with him.

Upon reaching the chair by his feet, Keith rests his hands on Lance’s ankles and drags them up, past his calves and rubbing at his inner thighs. Lance juts his hips forward eagerly, but Keith has stopped moving, right before touching him where he needs it most.

He whines, sounding needy and pathetic even to his own ears. His cock aches. “Keith…”

“You’re so desperate, Lance, leaking for me,” Keith murmurs, licking his lips. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Lance’s brain clears just enough to register those words. Taste? The implication of Keith’s mouth wrapped around him sends naughty images into his mind. He looks down just in time to see Keith on his knees, tongue sticking out to lick a clean stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

It’s the first time Keith has touched his bare cock, without any clothing between them, and it feels like heaven. The warmth of Keith’s tongue as it laps at his cock like a lollipop has Lance groaning; it’s good, beyond good, but Lance just wants him to _hurry up_. He’s already been hard for so what seems like hours and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

“K-Keith, please just—I need _more_.”

“Yeah?” he murmurs, still taking his sweet time. He moves up to focus his attention on the head of Lance’s cock, taking advantage of how sensitive it is, sucking and licking from all angles.

“ _Ngh,_ god yes,” Lance moans. He wishes his hands were free so that he could thread them through Keith’s hair and grip onto something. _Anything_.

In that moment, he feels heat enclose around his member as Keith takes him fully into his mouth and glances up at him innocently through his eyelashes.

Fuck, Lance thinks. That’s hot.

Keith starts first by swirling his tongue around, drawing out breathy sounds from Lance. Then he hollows out his cheeks and begins to slide up and down along the length, using his hands to hold him in place. Lance can feel himself throbbing in Keith’s mouth as the momentum builds, his knees growing weak on the spot. This is something he never knew that he needed until now—Keith on the ground between his legs, working his mouth around Lance’s cock.

“Faster, faster,” Lance says, trying to chase his climax. Keith, for once, obeys and bobs his head vigorously, almost like he’s daring Lance to reach his limit. And it works because Lance finds that he’s completely lost control of himself, his thoughts, consumed only with the desire to satisfy the burning in his lower stomach.

“Shit, that’s so—K-Keith, don’t stop.” He’s babbling now, he knows, but he can’t help it. Words spill out of his mouth with no filter, mind taken over by the pleasure. “I can’t—I can’t take it anymore.”

His only response is a hum that sends vibrations all the way up his body. Keith keeps the pace steady and rhythmic, building up to Lance’s orgasm and coaxing it out of him with every movement.

“Oh my god, I’m going to come, fuck, _fuck,_ I’m—” Lance doesn’t get to finish his sentence because his words dissolve into a moan as he feels Keith swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. The sensation is suddenly overwhelming and his cock _pulses_. Next thing he knows, he’s convulsing in the chair, thighs trembling, arms pulling against his restrains as his jaw drops open.

Keith continues lapping at his dick until Lance is spurting everything he has into his mouth. His release has him in ecstasy, back arching and chest heaving. The foreplay had been incredible, to see Keith showing off his body and mercilessly teasing him no matter how much he wanted it. And the payoff—Lance doesn’t think he’s _ever_ come this hard.

It takes a moment for him to gather his thoughts. He thinks he deserves some slack though, because it’s not easy to form coherent sentences when he’s just had the best blowjob of his life. His cock gives one last twitch, as if in agreement.

Glancing down, he notices that Keith is still hard and that just won’t do. “Untie me,” Lance says. “Let me return the favour.”

Keith smiles, moving behind him to loosen the knots of the rope keeping him in place. “Think you can do better?”

“Oh, I’m going to _wreck_ you,” Lance practically growls. The bar has been set high, but he doesn’t plan on backing down. When his hands and feet are freed, he immediately pushes Keith against the wall, fingers reaching down to wrap around his cock, squeezing. “You’re not the only one who knows how to tease.”

And Keith lets himself melt in Lance’s arms.


End file.
